Other Evolutions a Houndoom's story
by Zukii
Summary: An annoying adventure of a unlucky houndoom who gets transformed into a human, along with many other characters.
1. Default Chapter

Other Evolutions A Houndoom's Story  
By Zukiia  
Part 1  
The Unlucky Change  
Zukii looked about her tired, she had been on the run, and the second her cruel careless owner had released her she had ran as fast as she could. Now she collapsed from exhaustion with a poke center miles away. A man nearby saw the fainted houndoom he picked her up and threw her in a box and drove in his truck, to the lab that was by a nearby city. He had seen the Need Pokemon Donated sign and wanted the houndoom away, they were bad luck.   
  
Zukii awoke in a white room with a big window, around her was a water dish that she lapped from gratefully. Taking a look around her again she saw a snoring raichu in the corner his tail tucked in his fang like teeth, muttering in his sleep. "Rai" snore "chuuu." She padded over to the raichu and tries to wake him up. But to no avail he continues to sleep. Finally desperate to ask him her questions she howls a loud screeching Howl. Raichu squealed jumping in the air with his tail in his mouth shocking himself. Falling burnt dry; he sighs and says, "Why'd you have to be an alarm clock you crazy houndoom!" Zukii sniffed, "Well I wouldn't have if you would wake up! And my names Zukii and why am I here?" Raichu looked around a little disoriented and scratched his ear with his forepaw. "Heh we are in some sort of lab heh, we got donated" "Oh well" Zukii looked through the window there was a guy in a labcoat, above the pocket it said Ben. Ben danced around gleefully and pushed a few buttons on a keyboard from the other side of the window.   
  
Suddenly the room filled with fog except it smelled a little like Tylenol. Zukii tried to use flame-thrower but it just a few furls of smoke come out. She tries harder and a little flame catches on Raichu's butt. Raichu squeals and tries to shock her but cant and runs around until he finds the waterish in the fog. He gets up and is about to set upon Zukii in Raichu gibberish when they begin to change into humans. Zukii looks around in surprise, and when they finally change completely the fog immediately disappears and a towel falls from the ceiling. (Like Washu in that Tenchi Muyo video you showed me) They naturally wrap them selves up and try to stand, Raichu for some weird reason has his tail and keeps falling over, finally he gets it, and Ben materializes a door so they can come out. He gets an assistant (never mentioned again) to help Zukii with her clothing. When she comes back out she begins to wander around the lab and with her keen sense of smell finds the kitchen and raides the fridge, (after not eating for a day). Ben and Raichu come in and they are thinking of a name for Raichu. Zukii watches them argue. "No I will not allow you to call yourself Lightningbolt!" "Aww well what about-" "What about Kiwachu?" Zukii piped up. They both stared at her. Finally Ben said. "Ok" Raichu looking grumpy, said. "Well! Hmph! What ever suits youuuuu Ben!"   
· Fades out, with the last scene Zukii raising her eyebrow saying "Well who thought up for the name?"* Cont.  
  
2 weeks later  
Zukii has just gotten home from school (it makes sense to put them in school) and is in the kitchen trying to cook, but she cant figure out how to start the stove. She tries to breathe fire, but in her human form she cant so she tries concentrating to get flame and finds in can come from her hands. Next scene---- Half the lab is burned down and Ben is crying while Kiwachu pats him on the back. Zukii is standing besides them looking embarrassed. "So Ben do we get take out?" Ben glares at Zukii and says "Here I got you a apartment for you and Kiwachu to live in while I get my precious lab rebuilt, lucky me the transforming machine was not harmed and a few of my other experiments," Kiwachu grumbles, "What about food?"   
  
Ben gives them some money rolling his eyes. Kiwachu and Zukii walk off together, heading to the pokemart where they picked out all their favorite foods, Kiwachu picking out things like berries, salad, and carrots. While Zukii got some milk, salami, and bread. They had a small scuffle swell, "Why do you want to get so much green stuff?" "Because I'm not a big carnivore twit like you!" "Oh what do you mean by that you giant electric rabbit twit?" "You're a twit!" "Twit" the fight continued until Raichu "accidentally" used a thunder shock as the water came down on the vegetables to keep them fresh and the power went out in the whole store. They hurriedly left in the commotion. They finally found the apartment and found it had a bedroom bathroom, and a small kitchen combined with a living room together. Zukii looked around and yelled out "I call bedroom!" and runs over to the bedroom shutting the door. Kiwachu grumbles and starts making a salad.  
  
  
Pro at Power  
Later on Kiwachu and Zukii thought they should work on their powers somewhere so they descried to go to the park and find place where no one will find them. (They also bring a fire extinguisher). Zukii is finally able to make her flame-thrower into either a ball of flame from her hand, or curve the flame into a Frisbee like shape that she can throw. "Hey Kiwachu catch!" "AHHHHHH" Kiwachu tries to run from the Frisbee of fire and finally ducks as it lands in the bucket. "You could have killed me!" "Darn it! He just kidding" Zukii narrowly missed a swipe from Kiwachu's sword like thunder. "I saaaaaid I was kidding" After burning down a few trees, and exercising the fire extinguisher, Zukii decides to go home. When Zukii buys a hot dog from a hot dog stand nearby, Kiwachu looks for a veggie stand, but to no avail.   
  
Zukii wanders the park a lone she stops and looks into the bush as they rattle. A man wearing dark blue lab coat steps out (wearing thick glasses), he brushes himself and glares at Zukii hurriedly walking away from her. She continues to stare as more rattling continues and two bright liquid blue eyes peer out at her. She felt fear what was this? A pokemon, finally its head appeared out of the twigs revealing it to be an ampharos. The ampharos gave her the same glare and swished its tail throwing the oddest spark Zukii had ever seen. It glowed in a dark purple of psychic waves, and twitched with electric energy. The orb flew at Zukii and she just dodged it. Fearing for her life she turned her faint attack into a faint retreat, becoming invisible and running as she possibly could.   
  
When she turned around she saw the ampharos quickly following the man. Hurrying up the stairs to the apartment, she saw that Kiwachu was already there munching on a carrot while reading a book about electricity. Zukii looked around nervously out the window. "What is the matter with you?" Said Kiwachu his eyes narrowing. "Nothing Professor Wachu, just saw a really scary psychic pokemon" Kiwachu chose to ignore the nickname he had just been given and chose instead to fall over laughing. Breathlessly he looked up at her from the floor. "A houndoom afraid of…*gasp* a psychic?" Teeheeheeehee** Zukii kicked him on the side which sent him flying across the room. "Hey what was that for" Kiwachu said beginning to cry. "Listen it wasn't any other psychic it could combine psychic attacks with electric energy!" Kiwachu looked up from her. "Well that sounds possible!" "What!?" Was all Zukii could say in disbelief. "This is an imaginary psychic pokemon right? Zukii are you feeling alright?" Kiwachu tries to put his hand on her forehead.  
  
After Zukii chases Kiwachu around the room with a flame-thrower. The door knocks. Zukii holds the flamethrower behind her back, the door opens and Ben walks in. "The lab should be done in a day, meanwhile I've enrolled you two in school" *Zukii and Kiwachu both fall down rigid, but Zukii's Flamethrower somehow gets under Kiwachu's butt. ::Sigh:: Will he ever learn?   
*** 


	2. part 2

Part2   
A second opinion  
Zukii and Kiwachu are walking to school, yes they have to walk. "Too bad we don't have psychic powers" Kiwachu complained shouldering his backpack. Zukii snorted, "I find that psychic powers get too much they deserve! Hmph!" Kiwachu rolls his eyes. "Still a little shaky are you?" Zukii growls low in her throat as if she were a houndoom again, and taking off her backpack she swung it into his face. Kiwachu lays there stunned as she walks away from him gleefully. Kiwachu gazes angrily back, "What is wrong with her!" When he finally gets to school he find he is sitting next to Zukii, the only seat left. He leaned to the side to whisper to her as the teacher droned on. "Look Zukii I'm sorry" Zukii looked away angrily at the board saying nothing. "Zukii if you really want me to believe you why don't we look for this pokemon after school" Zukii turned to look at kiwachu and to her dismay without Kiwachu knowing his tail had appeared. Out of the side of her mouth she whispered. "Kiwachu tail! Tail!" "What? Oh thanks" His tail disappeared from sight just as the teacher looked around and saw them. "You two new kids go stand outside. Next time it will be something worse for your chatter!"  
  
They had to stand in the hall till next period, which was a whole 45 minutes. During this time they planned on where they would go to find the ampharos. When the bell finally rang, they found that neither of them liked their classes and usually day dreamed. At the end of school. ((They went to all their classes)). They went down to the lab to find all of their belongings had been moved there and it was finished building. Ben tried to get them to stay and clean up, but Kiwachu suddenly seemed to disappear. Zukii ran for her life as Ben reached for the mop.  
  
Kiwachu and Zukii searched the park but found nothing… Until Zukii looked up she saw a figure. "I know those eyes!" She thought. "Kiwachu…" Kiwachu came up beside her. Flash! A blinding light lit up in their faces. Zukii went into fighting stance. A baton of fire appeared in her palm, she threw it at the blue eyes that shone out from the shadows. ::Zzzzeeeeemmmm:: Zukii used a crunch attack, that pushed the person out of the shadows. The person struggled in the Zukii's invisible force. A thunder enveloped Zukii, ~_^ she hovered in the air for a moment struggling with the force of the electricity. Flame(ember) entwined around her in a poor shield. As she tried to continue her attack, and she landed on the ground smog surrounding her. Kiwachu bent down looking at her and knew she had fainted. Her arm was bent in a strange fashion and a little flame flickered in her palm. Kiwachu stood in front of her trying to protect her with light screen. He gazed into the eyes of what he was sure was a transformed ampharos to human. There must be another scientist like Ben! She smiled at him malevolently and a light orb appeared. She through it up in the air and directly at Kiwachu, Kiwachu's tail appeared and he held his shield as hard as he could. Then he jumped as high as he could, (Very high) the light orb exploded in shattered electricity against his shield. The girl grinned and leapt to the ground with a strange staff with a ruby at the top and stuck it firmly in the earth. It grounded all the power from the powerful orb of energy and absorbed. She picked up her staff, which appeared to be some sort of golden rod, it sparked. Her hair raised up as if she had some sort of force around her. Kiwachu watched in awe. The power of her attack had come back to her and made her stronger…. He decided to speak "What do you want? Who are you?" he demanded. Standing on the ground now. She laughed evilly at him. "I'm Ryia and I've come for you!" "What? Why?" " I saw your little practice, and I have heard of that Ben, I have been sent here to get you. I would take her" Ryia said softly "But I prefer to keep a little away from dark pokemon" She shuddered slightly. "But I don't need her anyway I need you!" "You won't catch me! You won't ever be able to!" Kiwachu shouted. He started to use his agility that he had learned so long ago. She laughed as she watch him run, never going to far from Zukii. He ran different ways and then he seemed to fly out at her with a mega punch. She flew backwards; she looked up at him hatefully. Then her eyes glowed bright blue almost turquoise in the light. Kiwachu tried to use Thunder. He aimed it at Ryia. But Ryia used some sort of psychic attack the Thunder blasted at it; the two powers fought in the air before colliding and forcing back to the attackers themselves. Kiwachu felt like a thousand bricks had fell on him as the psychic and thunder energy hit him. Part of it hit Ryia as well. She staggered to her feet weakly and looked down at him smirking. "You need to train more Raichu, don't worry I will help with that" She used some of the little psychic energy and teleported them….  
  
Halved Grapefruit (Don't ask)  
Meanwhile Zukii lay unconscious. It began to rain. She blinked slowly, and the flame in her broken arm blew out. She cringed as the rain soaked her. A houndour howl caught the wind. She understood it in that language, they had heard and seen the battle. It was almost evening and if the many clouds that surrounded the sky had not been there the sun would have been setting down. She looked around uneasily, she tried to get up, but it was hard with her injured arm. The park was deserted. She looked in the dark trees, and felt a little safe as she saw the red eyes blink in the dark. She decided the only way to get anything done was to speak to them (from now on it will be narrated in poke language till I say so)) "Help I'm wounded" the answer was replied by their leader. "Who are you friend or foe?" "Friend! I'm a Houndoom, we are probably related!" The houndour padded forward curiously up to her. "Oh really? Well you can speak our language, but we want more proof"   
Zukii sighed her arm was no longer numb with pain, it was just pain! She got on her knees so her right arm was free. She held it up and looked up. The rain was drizzling now and the wind was blowing hard. "Could you come closer?" The houndour started to get closer but not too close. She held her hand out to the houndour and a dark-blue flame flew up. The houndour blew from his mouth the same color. He stared at her, then called the others. A huge burly houndour, almost ready to evolve Zukii predicted in her mind came up to them. She stood up faintly and he half dragged her half carried her… They brought her to a cave where there were a few other houndours. They set her down in the shelter. "You can't stay long" They told her. She nodded heavily, "Where is the nearest poke center?" "Not far, we shall show you when the rain stops" One of them nosed some bread and a canteen of water. Zukii knew that they probably stole a whole lot of stuff and ate it gratefully. (She looks chibi when shes eating now) The houndours stared at her. She turned red, "Umm sorry?" She held out a piece. "Want some?"  
***   
  
Parvati stopped teleporting from place to place. Her psychic abilities were not strong. She saw a poke center up ahead and dragged Kiwachu into the bushes. Then she walked in herself. The place was deserted, which was not surprising because it was 5 in the morning. She ran up to the front desk, "Miss! My raichu was attacked by a wild houndoom! Can I please have some potions? He is knocked out!" The nurse looked up confused. "May I see him?" "Please can I just have the potions?" Parvati's act was perfect. Her blue eyes reflected only innocence and worry. "Well alright, here you go" The nurse stared at her before she handed her the potion. Parvati ran out of the Poke Center and teleported Kiwachu and herself into the woods. She applied the potions to any cuts of wounds on herself. Then used a little on Kiwachu. She stared at the liquid that was left. She decided it would be funny to see what happened if she poured it down Kiwachu's throat. This she did, Kiwachu's eye lids fluttered as she forced the liquid down. His eyes grew round and he coughed and spluttered. "Whutttah youu do dat for!" He yelled. Kiwachu tried to get up, but it was like his legs were asleep. He collapsed again, "That stuff tastes like, like…" He clutched his stomach as if he was about to be sick. At this point Parvati was rolling on the ground laughing. Kiwachu gasped "Like grapefruit and and soy sauce combined!" This Parvati could not take she pounded the ground laughing. Kiwachu glared at her nauseated. "Where are you taking me, why did you do that to Zukii?" Parvati stopped laughing. "You'll see," She said. "We're going there now" Grabbing his arm she teleported them to--  
***  
  
Zukii rushed into the poke center her arm in pain. She stopped, she felt like she smelt a psychic. She looked around; well she would see do that in a minute. "Ma'am could you please set my arm in a splint?" "Well your not a pokemon and only my treatments work on them to the full extent" Zukii looked unperturbed. "But I'm a pokemon please this arm is killing me" The nurse laughed. "You're not a pokemon?" "You gotta believe me!" Zukii showed her the silver gem on her forehead. "It's unusual dear, but you're not a pokemon. " Zukii sighed heavily and closed her eyes. All the lights went off. This was a favorite pastime of Zukii, but she knew she would need more proof. "Look!" She yelled at the nurse. Even though it was dark you could still see Zukii's shadow. Zukii closed her eyes and her shadow began to walk away from her. It was in the perfect shape of a houndoom. The houndoom shadow seemed to grin, and its eyes glowed red. It bared it fangs, "Oh please stop! I believe you, please!" The shadow vanished and the lights flickered on. Zukii sighed looking relieved. "Now you believe me?" The nurse nodded and a half hour later Zukii's arm was good as new. She wandered outside the sun was high in the sky now, she closed her eye's and looked for the psychic traces in the sky that a teleport left. She saw a faint silver shimmer, but that was all. She followed it up to where a creek began. "Damn can't find a trace anywhere" she muttered. "What? Who's there?" "HUH?!" Zukii turned around to find to her dismay a girl about her age with blue hair staring at her. She was wearing a blue shaded kimono. She appeared to be some sort of Azumarril transformed "Well? Are you from a different base at Team Rocket? I can tell your part pokemon its obvious" Zukii stared at her different thoughts running through her head, "She thinks I'm part of Team Rocket… Better play a long, " Out loud she said. "OH yes! Of course! I was sent out to find a ampharos human and her partner! I'm supposed to transfer to the next base and they said after your mission you could lead me there!" The girl's eyes watered and she began to cry. Zukii looked confused, "What is wrong with you!" "Well" Sob "Well Parvati my partner, ampharos etc ditched me and I dunno where she went!" Zukii smiled to herself, "Oh she completed the mission believe me, well since both our "missions" are completed, maybe we should go back? I was part of a small base not headquarters there were only about 2 pokehumans including me. I would love to see headquarters" Zukii smiled so innocently that no one could have seen the deception she was hiding. "Oh sure, but… Whats your name?" "Oh just Zukii t's all" "Oh well my name is Mary and I guess we should head out its along hitchhiking road to headquarters" "hitch hiking?" Zukii's eyes widened. She was not hitch hiking. "Yea, without Parvati to teleport us…" Zukii sighed and murmured to her. "Idiot water type" "Whats that Zukii?" "Oh nothing" "Oh I'm so excited! Oh cant wait to show you headquarters, we be friends!" Zukii's eyebrows went up at this last saying of this this ditsy "Mary" .  
***  
Parvati dragged Kiwachu into the room where all the poke humans slept, and pushed him toward one, she went over to hers and collapsed gasping for breath, she watched sadly as the small psycic power she had been given trickled away, until at last she was just an electric. She immediately fell asleep exhausted. 


	3. part3

Parvati dragged Kiwachu into the room where all the poke humans slept, and pushed him toward one, she went over to hers and collapsed gasping for breath, she watched sadly as the small psycic power she had been given trickled away, until at last she was just an electric. She immediately fell asleep exhausted.  
  
The Visions  
(this is now Parvati's vision/dream she thought all psycic powers that had been given toher had left her but not quite, this sequence she sees things that she cant alter and will happen, others will be involved) Parvati saw the dream around her she was safe somewhere in headquarters, but not, she thought…. She was on her bunk, she turned around and saw Kiwachu snoring on his bunk, she stared, she hadnt heard anything like that before. Oh well" she thought, then it seemed, like she was mist over air, a wind was blowing her out. Like when she teleported, and she was in another room. A room with cages, and cages with forcefields around them, this was why Team Rocket wanted rare pokemon, not only for poke humans and little experiments with power, something else. A scientist entered the room and started hauling two cages away, a ditto and espeon cried out for help, the espeon in pokelanguage saw Parvati and cried out to her. "Please help us!" Parvati tried but she knew she was in another part of the vast headquarters sleeping. She was blown to where the scientist was he put the two cages in a room and dumped the two pokemon out then ran back and shut the door. Parvati "hovered" near him as he watched the two behind a glass window. He smirked, and looked around as a dark coated man entered, Parvati knew who he was and trembled with fear. He smiled, "well go on your paid arent you?" The scientist began to type on a key board a blinding flash of light, the two pokemon screamed like they were ripped apart or torn and mismatched. It seemed to go on forever, and when it stopped only one pokemon remained, the scientist continued to type and the pokemon began to change more like it was transforming. Then it looked up, and stared confused.  
But it wasn't done yet… Parvati thought it was over.Then a umbreon was forced in. It was like a mad cat fight the two did not want to be joined they scratched and hissed and yowled. Until it subsided, the creature wasn't a wimp anymore. Its eyes glowed with psycic power, but still (getting tired yet?) The scientist got out some popcorn and the man in dark overcoat wacked him with a clipboard.(Wack wack wack)   
  
Sadly the scientist pressed a key and a hush fell in the room. They all looked at Parvati as if… They knew. In a blinding flash they had all disappeared, or had they? As the haze cleared from their work, the man leaned forward as did Parvati, there in the midst was a small egg. A woman in shadow (cant see her face etc) Spoke surprising Parvati and the other two. "Oh I see your at your little mutations again," Parvati felt slightly hurt at this, but then again… The woman continued as she saw she had gotten their attentions. "I will be taking that just after I make my inspections," "But- " "I'm tired of your little games Troy, with your little so called scientists if they really are, we have enough poke humans and now you go giving a pokemom human intelligence and and" The womans fist shook. "Killing them, to combine them, you make me sick, I didn't take on this organization for nothing" Parvati stumbled back. Did this person care, was she in fact the boss, the one who held the whole thing in power. "Its enough I have to support all the staff and the creatures and then you go killing the rarest ones to make some sort of freak?" Oh() Parvati sighed sadly. She watched the small egg, The woman walked into the room she picked up the egg. She threw the delicate thing in the air ruthlessly, the two men pushed themselves over to catch it, it landed back in her arms, glowing. She stepped back in surprise, she hadn't intended to… But nevermind…. She stepped up to the man in the overcoat and handed it to him and left. Parvati was pushed by a gust of what and and her eyes were fluttering, she was in her cot. She turned over and fell into a deep sleep. Kiwachu opened a bleary eye, he sat up…  
***  
Heads or Tails  
Kiwachu looked around, he saw her sleeping. At last his power had reeturned. He slowly opened the door, and snack threw head quarters. A rocket stared at him in his ragged clothing suspiciously. "Where you off to?" "I was on a mission and umm lost my uniform^^() I had to buy other clothing" Kiwachu had no idea how weird that sounded,when he did he blushed red. The rocket looked at him like he was crazy. "Oookaaaay" The Rocket walked off. Kiwachu sighed relieved, phew. The rocket turned and looked over his shoulder. "The uniform office is down that hall not this one." Kiwachu reddend "Ummm k?" The rocket gave him a funny look and went off to some job. As he left Kiwachu noticed a arcanine tail. He shuddered, fire pokemon. (Shudder). He made his way out to the entrence of head quarters and snack out without another word to anyone. He sighed and looked around, how was he sposed to get back.  
  
4 days later  
  
Zukii looked up at headquarters she had ditched the idiot Mary. Her eyes narrowed as she entered. It was a great dome. She stared down the halls where was she supposed to go? She looked around and saw a sign that said uniform office. She sighed, if she was going to fit in. She entered the office, "Hi I'm new here, can I please have a uniform?" A woman looked up, "Sure go get yourself one" The woman went back to a book she was reading. Finally Zukii got one out and put it on. Now she had the perfect disguise.   
  
She walked down the stony halls to the dorms.. They were all empty, except.. One was locked, she forced some flame through the lock and hurriedly opened it. The room was some what like a very large closet, or a very small bedroom. It had a bare floor and a crate with a small black poke egg, it had red fire like scars all around it. Zukii looked skeptically around, why wasn't she leaveing? She felt like staying, she shivered, it felt as if the pokemon in the egg was psycic but then again, she relaxed, she might be wrong she sensed it was some sort of Umbreon, or. ((Zukii: OK GET ON WITH IT, STUPID WRITER OF THIS TEXT!))((Me: Errr yes aight)) So anyways, it split o[en in some sort of crash, or fireworks, when the smoke (yes smoke cleared) A creature/pokemon, sat there looking up, it had human like eyes, Zukii couldn't seem to describe what the creature looked like, because it kept shiftshaping slightly, was that ear a espeon ear? Or a umbreon, or was it eevee? ((*Zukii : *-_-+*)) She hesitated, then a siren began to sound she backed out of the room. Lights were flashing, "Whats going on!!???" She yelled to a passing arcanine human. "Someone escaped from here that was captured ran off when they had a hostage talisman on them" Zukii's thoughts raced to Kiwachu, she forgot the strange small small creature, and ran, he must have escaped. She ran out the building running. No one could stop her, but then she was. She was frozen in the air with psycic blue around her, she looked down. "LET ME GO!!!" She cried to the creature. "Don't worry I wont hurt you, we are invisible in fact, my name is Celeste" At this point Zukii realized she was a she. "I need to find my friend though" Zukii thought impatiently. "Welll if you really want me to put me down.." "YES" "you'll see.."  
Zukii fell to the ground, she looked around dizzy. "OH ZUKIII THERE YOU ARE!!!!!" Mary ran up to Zukii dragging Kiwachu around, ((Kiwachus eyes are swirly and he is chibi, apparently Mary has hugged him to death for no apparent reason.)) Zukii shot a giant fireball at Mary, engulfing her. Come on Kiwachu!"" Zukii Slapped him in the face. And started to run dragging him along. 


End file.
